Heart Head
Heart Head 'is a minor antagonist from the SFU. He is an original character created by CuldeeFell13. Appearance Heart Head is a heart headed person wearing a pink and dark pink shirt. He has light red pants and Heart Grenades. He also holds a black "Ex-Love" gun. Overview '(Spoilers) Heart Head appeared as the main antagonist of The Valentine Vigilante! He was seen ruining the valentine decorations for The Town Hall. He then ran only for Crash to see him once before he disapeered. He was later seen destroying a Valentine's Shop when Culdee, Rh, and Sunny came in and saw him. It wasn't long before he got away. He was later dragged in by the others as Culdee dressed as bait to get his attention. He was later tricked as he was distracted by his own hallucinations! Badman later came in and helped Heart Head escape. Heart then said he would come back next year! He then leaves and is not seen for the rest of the story. He returned in The Unruly Flower where he and Badman went on a camping trip only for them to be bothered by Sunny Funny! They tried several ways to get rid of her. They eventually ended up at her house and got chased by Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Azaz! In Corn Plastered, he delivered a extra large package which consisted a cannon ball shooter to Firestar. He later left with some burnt money that Firestar gave him. In Heart Head, You're Fired! he was replaced by Badman with Purple Head. He was eventually upset and asked Sunny, Buckaroo, Azaz, The Mouse, and AsphaltianOof for help. He eventually faced Purple Head and was able to knock him out. Badman was impressed and re-hired Heart Head. He appeared in Transport Heist where he found out Buckaroo, Azaz, and AsphaltianOof were kicked out of Sunny's house. He later found out that they will never be let in again. More info coming soon He is set to appear in next year's Valentine's Special or possibly before that. Hence for the fact that MarioFan2009 planned him to appear in "Growing Pains" Appearances The Valentine Vigilante! (Debut) The Unruly Flower! Corn Plastered Heart Head, You're Fired! Transport Heist Relationships Rh390110478 As of being attacked for destroying decorations for Valentine's Day in The Valentine Vigilante!, he does not like him. CuldeeFell13 He hates him because he was attacked him in The Valentine Vigilante!. Sunny Funny He has been provoked by her twice. First being in The Valentine Vigilante! and later in The Unruly Flower. However their relationship was changed in Heart Head, You're Fired when Sunny was able to help him. Heart Head was able to get his job back and spare him. Badman He is Heart Head's favourite person to serve. He saved him from death and they went camping in The Unruly Flower. Crash Bandicoot He does not like him after the events of The Valentine Vigilante!. Azaz He has been chased in the end by him in The Unruly Flower and later beaten up by him in a Draw This for MarioFan2009 by CuldeeFell13 along with Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof. However their relationship changed when he helped Heart Head get is job back in Heart Head, You're Fired. AsphaltianOof Since he was chased and beaten up by him, it is clear that he does not like him. However their relationship changed in Heart Head, You're Fired when he was able to help him get his job back. Buckaroo Same as for AsphaltianOof and Azaz, he has beaten up Heart Head likely meaning that Heart Head does not like him. However their relationship changed in Heart Head, You're Fired when he helped him get his job back! Firestar He did have a small appearance with her in Corn Plastered where he gave her a cannon ball shooter in a extra large package. Nothing much is known with the two other than that. Trivia * He is a Valentine's Day character. Category:SFU Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Redeemed Category:Half-Redeemed